Cam (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Hey, I'm Cam. I run a flower shop around here. Nice to meet you..." *"Oh, good morning, ____. How's work going?" *"Oh, good morning. How are you today?" *"Oh, __. How are you? How's work going?" *"Good morning. How's it going?" *"Good afternoon. Working hard today?" *"Hi, ___. Are you working today, too?" *"Good evening. You all done with work? 'Chat' *"Like us, flowers have many different moods... Their petals change depending on how they are feeling..." *"Thanks for always stopping by to look at my flowers." *"To grow flowers, you need love and a gentle touch." *"I've got lots of beautiful flowers for sale here. You can buy some seeds and raise your own flowers if you'd like, though." *"Oh, speaking of which... Hmm? What am I doing? ...I was choosing flowers whose meaning fits the day. Here, let me tell you what one of these flowers means. Pardon me. Today's is pink rose. It means "thoughtfulness." It is important to always think about how your actions affect people and things. Try to be mindful of what you do, like remembering not to litter in the river. Some flowers have more than one meaning. So you should think of this like a horoscope. I'll tell you about another flower next time you stop by. See you later!" *'Lower Mountain:' "On my days off, I like to take a walk here. It's so peaceful." *'Finish a request:' "You've been a big help! I hope I can count on your help again." *'During a typhoon:' "Boy, we're having a pretty bad storm today! I hope my flowers don't blow away... You be careful too, ___." *'After a typhoon:' "Yesterday was pretty windy. You all right...?" *'Snowstorm:' "You shouldn't be out when there's a blizzard like this. You could be swallowed up by the snow!" *'When shown a duck:' "You should really let that poor thing go..." *'When shown the blue feather (not to propose):' "Is that a Blue Feather? So you found your soul mate, did you? Congratulations!" 'Gifts' *'Liked Gift:' "That's for me? Really? Wow, that's so nice. Thanks." *'Birthday Gift:' "Hey, that's really nice. What? It's my birthday present? Wow, can I really have this....? Thanks!" Flower Quotes *'One flower: '"Do you have any flowers in your house, ___? Flowers are a great way to brighten up a place..." *'Two flowers': "When you want to thank someone, give them a bouquet. Make it one of my bouquets, though, of course." *'Three flowers':'' "Have you ever tried one of Laney's desserts? I think they're really good." *'Four flowers': "Hey,what do you think of Howard,____? Don't get me wrong...I like him and all, but when you live with someone...Well,you know what I mean,right? They can sometimes drive you up the wall..." *'Five flowers:'' "I live in this village because of all the beautiful flowers here. I love flowers, don't you?" *'Six flowers: "A single flower is beautiful just by itself. However, if you combine them ,they'll be even more beautiful. That's what I'm trying to find: the way to best bring out a flower's beauty." Seven flowers:'' '' *'Playing as a female: '"I always feel at peace when I'm with you. I guess what I mean is that you're a really important person in my life,____." *'Playing as a male:' "Do you like flowers, ___? I want people to know just how beautiful flowers can be. That's why I work here. A nice flower arrangement can really warm the heart." 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *'You live in Konohana:' "What do you think of Konohana's food? Personally, I like the food here better..." *'You live in Bluebell and lose:' "Konohana's food looks pretty good, but I still like our village's food best." *'You cheer for Bluebell but do not enter a dish:' "I heard you cheered us on today. Thanks..." *'You live in Bluebell and win': **"So you won the Cooking Festival? Congratulations. I wish I could have had some..." **"So I heard that Bluebell won at the Cooking Festival today. You must be a great cook... I"d love to try your cooking sometime." **"Everyone's talking about what an amazing cook you are, ___. You must have done really well at the Cooking Festival today." Animal Festival Win: "Today was great. You've raised your animals well." Hand Fishing Contest Win: "Congratulations on your win, ___! You're a pretty talented fisher." "I'm terrible at fishing..." Flower Day Festival "It's Flower Day, so I'm really busy today. ....What? A flower for me? Thank you very much. I'll make sure to keep this flower in a safe place!" Harmony Day "It's Harmony Day today. So I wanted to give this to you. I'm going to head home. See you later." Music Festival *"I had so much fun today. How about you? It's nice to get everyone together like that." *"I can't wait for next year's Music Festival." Stargazing Festival "The Stargazing Festival is today. Are you going? It should be a lot of fun!" New Years Festival "The New Years Festival is today. It should be a lot of fun." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes